Opet a opet
by Daine1
Summary: Used to be called DAINE AND NUMAIR GO BACK IN TIME, (now it has a czech title) basically Daine and Numair go back to "Alanna as a page" time, D/N, A/G, A/J
1. Back In Time

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters; they belong to Tamora Pierce (obviously!) and please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors.   
  
This story is basically about Daine (16.5 years) and Numair (30.5 years) going back in time to when Alanna was a squire, after the war with Tusaine. There will be D/N A/J and A/G romance in it. So sit back and enjoy! Reviews are welcomed but not required!  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
"Intriguing!" cried Numair from his workroom. Daine, hearing his muffled cry through his workroom door, stopped unpacking her things and ran to the door. The large apartment was cluttered with things from Daine's recent move. Daine and Numair had only been "together" for a month and a half when Numair had asked Daine to move in with him.  
  
"Numair?" called Daine as she opened the door. Numair turned, slipped on a pebble, and fell backward into the large mirror behind him pulling Daine with him in the process.  
  
"Daine! Are you alright?" Numair asked. Daine nodded and giggled thinking of what just happened. She stood and offered a hand to Numair. When Numair was halfway up Daine suddenly realized that they were no longer in their room and dropped him.  
  
"Ouch!" Numair muttered as he stood up on his own. Daine just stood there looking at the hall that was there instead of their apartment.  
  
"Numair, what did you do?" Daine said, her voice hushed and small.   
Numair glanced about then his eyes grew wide as he said in a horrified voice, "I think I got us stuck in the past."  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"What do you mean 'stuck in the past'?" Daine asked Numair as they studied their surroundings.  
  
"Well, I was doing an experiment. I found a spell the other day that told of ways to record your actions using a mirror, and then later you could play them back. As I was doing this experiment, something went wrong. I tried to correct the mistake, but it didn't appear to do anything. I was just about to start over with a new mirror when I noticed that there was a strange image in the mirror. It wasn't a reflection, but a moving image. As I watched I realized that the moving image was of Alanna when she was a squire, and Jon, Gary, Raoul were all there as well, only Jon was still the Prince, and Gary and Raoul were recent knights. When you came in I slipped and hit the mirror, taking you with me. The mirror must be some sort of portal that takes you to whatever part of the past it reveals!" Numair said, in what appeared to be one breath.  
  
Just then a thin, but commanding man walked up to them. He had muddy brown hair and eyes. "Are you two in need of something?"  
  
"Err…Yes. I am Numair Salmalin, a black robed mage from Carthaki University. And this is my… colleague, Veralidaine Sarrasri, a Wildmage. We hail from Tyra and we are supposed to meet the King, but we got turned around. Might you tell us the way?"  
  
"Tyra? The other Tyrans arrived yesterday. They are meeting the King right about now." The man said with a questioning look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, well we were supposed to arrive with the other Tyrans, but we got held up and got here late last night."  
  
"Well if you hurry you can be introduced to the King with the others. The room is right up the hallway—" the man stopped as a young squire walked by. The youth had red hair and purple eyes. The man changed what he was about to say. "—Squire Alan. Would you escort these two to the King's meeting room where the other Tyrans are." The man directed to the youth. "Squire Alan" nodded.  
  
"Thank you—" Numair began. He knew who this man was, but he didn't want the man to know that, since he was supposed to be from Tyra.  
  
"Duke Gareth the Elder of Naxen." The man replied, understanding why this stranger had stopped.  
  
"—Your Grace." Numair finished. He and Daine both bowed. When Daine looked up at Duke Gareth he was looking at her oddly. She blushed slightly guessing (correctly) it was her clothes that caused this look to come about.   
  
Numair and Daine followed "Squire Alan" silently, not wanting the youth to overhear anything. When they reached the King's meeting room "Squire Alan" spoke for the first time.  
  
"Everyone is being introduced individually, so you can wait out here with the others until it is your turn. You might want to mention something to the herald though." "He" mentioned softly. Numair tossed "him" a coin and the youth bowed and trotted off.  
  
"That was Alanna, wasn't it?" Daine asked Numair quietly.  
  
"Yes, Magelet, I believe it was. But we cannot call her Alanna; we have to call her Alan. I have no idea who might know who she really is at this point and we don't want to blow her cover." Numair replied just as quietly.  
  
"And Numair?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We're from Tyra?"  
  
Numair smiled. "Yes. It was the first thing that came to mind. Besides I originally come from Tyra. We are just tremendously lucky that the Tyrans are here to see the King. But we had better not talk to any other Tyrans or they might realize that we are not from Tyra. We, of course, cannot tell anyone where we are really from unless absolutely necessary, I don't think they would understand." Daine grinned. She had forgotten that Numair was from Tyra. Just then a herald came up to them.  
  
"You aren't on the list." He said frowning.  
  
"We just arrived." Daine commented, noticing the same face appear on the herald that had appeared on Duke Gareth. . She thought, smiling a little to herself.  
  
"Well what are your names and titles, I'll take them down." The herald said sighing.  
  
"I am Numair Salmalin and this is Veralidaine Sarrasri." Numair told the herald waiting while he copied the information down.  
  
"Any titles?"  
  
"Yes. I am a black robed mage."  
  
"From…?"  
  
"Carthaki University."  
  
"And the lady?"  
  
"I am a Wildmage." Daine said, taking over for Numair.  
  
The herald gave her a curious look, and then copied down the new information. Meanwhile the group of people waiting to be introduced had gotten suddenly smaller. The herald rushed up to the door and went inside leaving Daine and Numair alone. They walked up to the door and waited to be called upon.  
  
"Numair who is the King?" Daine asked quickly, for they were to be called upon shortly.  
  
"King Roald and his Queen is Lianne" Numair replied just as quick.   
  
The door was opened and Daine and Numair walked in as a different herald said their names and titles. They walked up to the King and bowed low. The King like everyone else had a puzzled look on his face, but it was soon revealed that the puzzled look was not about Daine's clothes (well-bred manners kept King Roald from revealing his mystification about Daine's clothes).  
  
"A Wildmage?" He asked. "I have not heard of Wildmages before." The informality of the introductions allowed King Roald to ask questions of his guests.   
The other Tyrans had apparently left through another door because Daine and Numair had not seen them leave through the door they had entered nor were they in the room with Daine and Numair. The only others in the room besides the King and Queen were two young-ish men both with black hair and blue eyes. Although one man had darker hair and brighter eyes than the other: Daine recognized the man to be Jonathan, Prince Jonathan. The other man was unfamiliar.  
  
Daine realized that she was being addressed, and got a little nervous. While she was comfortable with the royalty of her own time she didn't know what kind of man this King was, although he seemed nice enough.  
  
"My magic is a little different than the Gift." Daine began, a little shaky. She gained courage when she saw the queen smile at her. She went on. "My wild magic allows me to speak with, heal, and shape shift into animals. Your Majesty." Daine looked up at Numair, with eyes that screamed, "help." The faces before Daine still had perplexed looks on them.  
  
Numair cleared his throat. "If I may Your Majesty I might be able to help with this explanation." The King nodded and Daine wished that she had Numair's well-bred courage that allowed him to speak well in front of important people.  
"Wild magic is like the Gift because it is magic and it can come in many forms. But it is unlike the Gift in that it is part of the natural world and cannot be drained or done away with. It also has been known to act without the owner's consent. The Bazhir use a type of wild magic to unite their people, the Doi use another to read the future." The King, Queen, Prince, and other man looked slightly less confused after hearing Numair's explanation.   
  
"If you wouldn't mind I would like to see a demonstration." The king told Daine.  
  
"I would be honored to give one, but I would have to give it where there are animals around, Your Majesty." Daine replied, trying not to let her nervousness show. What if she messed up her demonstration?  
  
"Then we will find an area and you both will be summoned when we find a time for this demonstration. Do you have rooms to stay in?" The King asked, directing the question at both of them.  
  
Numair answered it. " No, Your Majesty, we do not. We were just outside Corus when night fell and did not get to the castle until this morning."  
  
"Due to the fact that everyone seems to be visiting at this time we are out of guest rooms. Three guests had to be put up in the pages wing of the castle. But, alas, there are no free rooms left in the pages wing." Prince Jonathan muttered something to his father. They conversed for a moment and then the King turned back to Daine and Numair. "I have just been informed that we have a free room in the squires wing. Since it is in the squires wing it is a double room. Does that suit you both?" The King inquired.  
  
"That will be fine, Your Majesty." Numair answered as Daine and himself bowed.  
  
"And what about your bags?" The King questioned.  
  
Daine began to fidget and Numair took about quick moment to think. They hadn't exactly had time to pack anything before they left. Numair's mind raced until he thought of a suitable answer.  
  
"We do not have bags, Your Majesty. That is part of the reason we are late. Umm…our bags were…stolen when we were camped out on our way. We tried to find them which delayed us for a day, but to no avail." Daine breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the Gods for Numair's quick thinking.  
  
The King frowned. Then spoke, "The palace tailor will be able to give you more clothes later today. As for now, Prince Jonathan," he indicated the young man behind him, "will show you to your rooms."  
  
"Your Majesty is too kind." Numair murmured. Daine and Numair knew a dismissal so they muttered another thanks and bowed as the Prince led them out of the room. 


	2. Tortallan Present meet Tortallan past

This chapter may not be as good but I could NOT think of a way to introduce the whole Alanna gang to Daine and Numair. I hope you enjoy!!  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
They walked silently again as the Prince escorted them through the winding halls. They stopped when they reached a room labeled 27A, the door to right what labeled 27B.  
  
"This is your double room. 27A takes you into the smaller room, there is a connecting door to the larger room, 27B. If you need anything feel free to ask."  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness." Both Numair and Daine said as they bowed. thought Daine, who was beginning to feel some light pressure in her mid-back, from bending over so much.  
  
They entered the room together as the Prince walked down the hall three doors and went into the fourth door. Room 27A was a medium sized room with a desk, bed, and bookshelf. In the corner was a door that led to a changing room and privy. Opposite from that door was another door labeled 27B. Numair opened the door and walked inside, Daine followed. This room made the other room look very small, indeed. This room had a desk, bookshelf, and table in it. Directly across from the door they had just entered was another door, and next to that door was another door. Upon opening the door Daine and Numair discovered that the first door led to a bedroom and the second door led to a privy and changing room, just like the other room.  
  
"Well, this room will do nicely." Numair commented, looking meaningfully at Daine.  
  
"So…we're sharing a room here?" Daine asked, raising her eyebrows at Numair's look.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just thought…well you introduced us as colleagues…and…oh, odds bobs!"  
  
Numair responded to this with a passionate kiss that left Daine smiling.   
Looking around the room Daine commented, "Yes, this room will do nicely." They both laughed until they realized they had an audience.  
  
"Sorry to barge in on you. We heard the laughing and thought we would see what was so funny." A large man with chestnut hair and eyes told them.  
  
"I told you there weren't squires in this room, but guests!" Prince Jonathan reprimanded him.  
  
"Well next time a may believe you, cousin." The one who first spoke commented.  
  
The others behind him laughed. All together there were six people at the door leading out into the hall from the larger room. Besides the Prince and chestnut haired boy, there was an even larger youth with black hair and coal black eyes, a younger boy with the look of a dreamer, a tall lanky, boy as young as the other, and—Squire "Alan."  
  
"The day you listen to Jon, Gary, is the day I give up trying for my shield and go join some gypsies!" The largest of the six chuckled.   
  
"I may listen to Jon just to see that Raoul! But that's beside the point, I think we may have delayed too long in introducing ourselves." The one called Gary said nudging Jon in the ribs.   
  
"Gary, I…never mind. This is Numair Salmalin and Veralidaine Sarrasri of Tyra." Prince Jonathan said to the five next to and behind him. He then turned to Daine and Numair. "I am Jonathan, this is Gareth, Gary, of Naxen, Raoul of Goldenlake, Douglass of Veldine, Sacherell of Wellam, and Alan of Trebond." Jon finished indicating each of them in turn.  
  
"My lady Veralidaine, I'm sorry, I never saw you before." Gary said bowing.  
  
Daine sighed. She did not want to be constantly referred to as a lady. Daine thought.  
  
"Please, Gareth, I'm no lady and Veralidaine too much of a mouthful for everyday use. Everyone can just call me Daine." Daine told Gary.  
  
"Alright, then you have to call me Gary." Gary replied, smiling.  
  
"When you were being introduced to the King you said that you were a Wildmage. I know you are going to give a demonstration tomorrow, but might we see something now?" Jonathan asked, a very curious look on his face. The others looked interested and nodded, smiling.  
  
"Certainly, Your High—"  
  
"Please call me Jonathan. We may as well all forget formality, it looks as though we will be together for awhile."  
  
"Alright, Jonathan." Daine said. She looked back at Numair who had been watching silently from behind her.  
  
"Why don't you shape shift?" He commented lightly.  
  
"Shape shift?" asked Raoul excitedly.  
  
"Alright. Ummm…would someone like to name an animal?"  
  
"Eagle!"  
  
"Fox!"  
  
"Kangaroo!"  
  
"Cat!"  
  
"Marmoset!"  
  
"How about a wolf?"  
  
Everyone looked at the small, redheaded, youth with the black cat on "his" shoulder, who had suggested the last animal.  
  
"Who said wolf?" asked Daine curiously.  
  
Douglass pointed to "Alan."  
  
Daine smiled, "I like your choice. Wolves are my favorite. Everyone might want to stand back."  
  
They all did. Then stared in awe as Daine shaped herself into a large gray, and tan wolf with blue-gray eyes.  
  
"Wow." Sacherell breathed.  
  
"Can you understand us? Can you change into something else?" Jon asked.  
  
Daine the wolf nodded to both questions. Then changed into a golden eagle, with glossy feathers and amber eyes. After a moment's hesitation and a glance at the cat on Alanna's shoulder, Daine shifted herself into a Red Squirrel.  
  
"Wow, that was a great demonstration! What else can you do with your magic?" Douglass asked.  
  
"Are you going to change back?" asked "Alan." She had been silent through most of the conversation and demonstration, due to her nervousness around mages. But even she couldn't keep silent after this display of magical ability. Even Faithful was intrigued and told Alanna so.  
  
Daine the squirrel looked at Numair in answer to "Alan's" question.  
  
Numair understood. "If you all could step into this other room I can answer some of your questions while Daine changes back. You see after a shape change she is without clothes." Numair escorted the six into the other room and only after both doors were closed and locked did Daine change back into a human and get dressed.  
  
Meanwhile in the other room Numair answered questions from everyone.  
(A/N: for my benefit this portion is going to be written in interview form :o)!)  
  
Douglass: What all can she do?  
  
Numair: Shape shift, heal, and communicate with animals  
  
Jonathan: Do you know if it's tiring to use all of this magic?  
  
Numair: It is in a sense. But Wild Magic is different than the gift in that it can be used up. If I used by magic a whole lot it would drain and I would have to stop fro a while. With Wild Magic Daine can only not use her magic if she is too physically tired to use it.  
  
Gary: Is she going to do that at the public demonstration?  
  
Numair: I have not the slightest idea at this point, but she will probably demonstrate all of her magic.  
  
Raoul: How come you know so much about Wild Magic?  
  
Numair: I made a study of it at Carthaki University. Although much of it I have learned from Daine herself, from her experiences.   
  
Sacherell: Are you her teacher?  
  
Numair: Yes.  
  
"Alan": How does she shape into them and back?  
  
Numair: Daine would have to answer that question.  
  
(A/N: Back to normal writing :o))  
  
Just then Daine entered the room, fully clothed and ready to answer questions.  
  
Numair smiled at Daine then asked, "Did you hear the last question?"  
  
"I heard it." She turned to face "Alan." "I shape into animals by thinking of them I my mind. I also think of their habitats, what they eat and basically what it feels like to be them. When I change back I think who I am and what makes up me. It took me awhile to figure out that was how I change back." Daine answered.  
  
"I think we can leave other questions for the public demonstration." Jon said pointedly. "We have things that need to be accomplished." The others all agreed and said goodbye as they left the room. Finally Daine and Numair were alone.  
  
"That cat Alanna had was weird." Daine commented after a moment of silence.  
  
"Why is that Magelet?" asked Numair bringing Daine close to him.  
  
"I couldn't talk to it or anything! The only other time that has happened is in the Realms of the Gods."   
  
"Then maybe that's the cat Alanna told me about. She said it was slightly supernatural."  
  
Daine frowned. "Maybe it is, but let's worry about that later. I think it is about time for lunch. I'm starving!"  
  
Numair laughed and together they left their rooms for the lunchroom. 


	3. Dragons Go Where They Please

This may be the last chapter for awhile. I have a county fair coming up that I am competing in with my dog so I will be gone for awhile. Hopefully I can get out the next chapter before I leave. The whoe story is planned out in my head, I just have to write it!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a long one!!  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
After only a few mishaps, Daine and Numair arrived at the pages and squires lunchroom, unscathed. No one was there yet, and Daine was just about to suggest coming back another time when a servant came up behind them.  
  
"You dears, look a might bit hungry. We could serve you now if you like; before the lads all arrive and noise up the place." Daine and Numair turned around to see black, curly hair, friendly, green eyes, and the uniform of a servant/cook.  
  
"If it wouldn't be too much trouble we would greatly appreciate it." Numair said, inclining his head in the bow one gives a servant he/she is thanking. Daine did the same: she always followed Numair's lead, trusting he would know the appropriate behaviors.  
  
The serving/cook lady led them to a long window and indicated that they should pick up trays and get served. The servants piled the food onto their trays until Daine and Numair had to ask them to stop. They then walked over to a corner table, sat across from each other, and began to eat, discussing quietly what had happened so far.  
  
When Daine and Numair were only half way through their meal they heard a noise like a herd of elephants and looked up just in time to see pages and squires pour into the lunchroom. Soon the place was crowded, so Daine and Numair were amazed when Jon, Raoul, Gary, and "Alan" came up to them.  
  
"You made it here?" Jon asked, frowning slightly. "If you were hungry we could have shown you here."  
  
Daine shook her head and Numair replied, "We got hungry after you left and a servant showed us the way." This seemed to satisfy Jon and they left to get food.  
  
"I thought only squires and pages ate here, not knights." Daine inquired softly as Numair looked around.  
  
"Before Wyldon came, and before they had to rebuild most of the castle, it was custom for young knights to eat with their squires. I am not exactly sure why it was stopped, but it was." Numair finished just as the table became crammed with young boys. Jon and Gary sat next to Daine, Raoul and "Alan" sat next to Numair. The topics ranged all over as the food on all of their plates began to vanish. Soon they were all full.  
  
"But if a dragon were here it would just be able to breathe fire all over the place and burn a griffin!" Gary protested. Somehow the conversation had gotten on to immortals (and in a fight which immortal would win) and now Gary, Jon, Raoul, and "Alan" argued over it.  
  
"Griffins are ferocious, they would put up a huge fight, one even a dragon might have trouble in." Raoul shot back.  
  
"But don't dragons have magic?" Asked "Alan" to Raoul, "he" sided with Gary, that a dragon would be able to beat a griffin; Jon sided with Raoul.  
  
"I'm not sure, but griffins have a form of magic, don't they?" Raoul answered.  
  
"I think dragons only have invisibility, you can't lie around a griffin, and so a griffin would be able to see a dragon." Jon argued.  
  
Meanwhile Daine and Numair sat, shaking with silent laughter. They both knew that a lot of what the four were saying was wrong, but didn't mention anything for fear of laughing.  
  
"What to you two think? Griffin or a dragon?" Gary questioned the two.  
  
"I'm not sure, I think it might be the dragon." Numair stated blandly, barely keeping a straight face. he mused silently, just then there was a flash of silver light and Kitten appeared on the floor, next to Daine. Daine paled as the rest of the table fell silent. thought Numair,   
  
"What was that?" asked Raoul. Luckily the rest of the boys didn't seem to notice the baby dragon, they were too busy eating.  
  
"What was that?" repeated Gary, trying to get a glimpse at the creature. Meanwhile Kitten was growing impatient and cheeped at Daine, pulling on her pants.  
  
'This," Daine told the others, taking a deep breath and picking up Kitten, "is a dragon."  
  
"It can't be. Dragons were locked in the Divine Realms, four hundred years ago." Jon told Daine, an unbelieving look on his face.  
  
"Well, Kitten is an exception." Daine retorted.  
  
Numair absently scratched Kitten's head as she trilled softly in pleasure. "Dragons were imprisoned, but Kitten and her mother escaped and Kitten, Skysong's, mother was killed." He said, keeping his voice low.  
  
"I never heard of that." Gary whispered, he had a look of wonder on his face.  
  
"It was kept very hushed, so we would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone!" Daine advised them emphasizing the word anyone. The group seemed to except what they said and swore on their honor they would not tell a soul.  
  
"So how did she just appear here?" Raoul asked after a bit of silence they had all used to let this information sink in.  
  
"Well, ummm, Alan was right. They do have magic, but they have a lot of different magic. They can sense human magic, make themselves invisible even to the most powerful of mages, whistle locks off doors, and go wherever they please among other things. We…uh…left her at home and she must have gotten angry and found us." Daine explained. The four looked even more in awe.  
  
Kitten seemed to remember the reason she was there in the first place and began to scold Daine, turning slightly red in the process and trilling loudly. The other boys had left to classes and knight masters, leaving them virtually alone. Even the servants had finished cleaning and left to do other tasks.  
  
"What is she doing?" asked "Alan," curious. The black cat that was always on "his" shoulder glanced around his master's neck to get a better look at the dragon that was trilling more complexly by the moment.  
  
"She's angry and she is telling me that. Kitten, stop that this instant! You need to behave!" Daine scolded, shaking her finger at the baby dragon.  
  
"You just scold her…just like that?" Raoul questioned, looking as if he expected Kitten to bite Daine's finger off.  
  
"I'm a ma to Kit…sort of…I think she expects me to do this. And I can't go on letting her misbehave, can I?" Daine responded fiddling with one of Kitten's claws.  
  
"Can I touch her?" Jon said, looking a little anxious. His hand was already half way across the table.  
  
"Kit?" Daine queried the dragon, "Can they admire you?" Kitten chirped and hopped onto the floor over to the Prince. She reached a paw up and patted Jon, almost in reassurance. Jon reached slowly down and touched Kit's scaled hide; then drew back quickly. His hand came right back and caressed Kitten again.  
  
"She's so soft," he commented, "I thought her scales would be more like a snake, but they're smoother." Soon the other three were touching Kitten and telling her how wonderful she was. Kitten loved it; she crooned and trilled softly, arching her back like a cat would.  
  
Just then the lunchroom door burst open. Everyone at the table stood up and Daine concealed Kitten behind her legs. A dark-skinned man that moved with cat-like grace walked toward Jon.  
  
"You know the His Majesty and His Grace have been waiting for you two." He indicated Jon and Gary.  
  
Jon smacked his head. "Sorry Alex, we forgot. We had better go Gary." Jon told this to Gary and Alex, but was looking at Daine and Numair. "Alex we were just talking to two Tyran guests, Numair Salmalin and Veralidaine Sarrasri. I'm sorry you two, we have to leave." Daine and Numair nodded, understanding. Alex bowed hurriedly to the two not even looking at them. He was obviously in a rush.  
  
"And I need to go find my squire." Raoul commented, frowning a little.  
  
"And what do I do, Jon?" asked "Alan."  
  
"You have time off until this meeting is over." Jon called back. He, Alex, and Gary were already almost to the door.  
  
"I had better go. Alan, don't interrogate our guests too much!" He smiled knowing how cautious Alan was around strangers. Then he walked out different doors then Gary, Alex, and Jon; leaving Daine, Numair, and "Alan" alone.  
  
"Er…I could tour you around the palace or…umm…" "Alan" commented stuttering a little. What "he" wanted to do was talk to George!  
  
Numair took the hint. "No I think we are both a little tired from our trip. You go and enjoy your day off. I know how little days off squires get."  
  
"Alan" smiled in relief and nodded. "Do you need an escort back to your rooms…?"  
  
"No I think we can make it good, but thank you for the offer."  
  
"Alan" bowed and then trotted off.   
  
"Numair what are we going to do for the rest of the afternoon?"  
  
"Well most likely there will be a ball/formal introduction for the Tyrans tonight. We had better get rest while we can." Numair smiled. "You're forgetting that I stayed up late working on that spell, I'm getting exhausted."  
  
Daine smiled up at him. "I'm fair tired myself."  
  
Twenty minutes later Daine and Numair were snoozing away in a cozy bedroom, with a locked door.  
  
*** Briefly this story is going to follow Alanna because the story is partly about her and I need a little intermission right here. I also need a spot for some A/G romance, A/J fans no need to worry that's coming up in the next two chapters!***  
  
Alanna rushed into the lower city to the Dancing Dove. She needed to talk to George. She was worried about this Numair fellow. He was a very powerful mage and could he guess her secret? The guests were strange. Daine was a woman and wore breeches, plus she had a dragon (although she wasn't going to mention this to George, she had swore on her honor). And Faithful was very intrigued by her, but wouldn't say why. Alanna NEEDED George's reassurance.  
  
As she walked into he inn she noticed most was quiet. Faithful commented from his perch on Alanna's shoulder. Alanna even forgot her new strangeness around him caused by his love for her. She just really needed to talk to him.  
  
She banged on the bar to get Solom's attention. When she had it she asked, "Solom is George around? It's important."  
  
Solom looked at her for a moment then said simply, "He be up in his rooms, lad."  
Alanna walked up the stairs, thinking all the way. When she arrived at George's room she knocked and called, "It's me, Alan." to be sure she wasn't interrupting him.  
The door opened to reveal George smiling face. "Well, lass what brings you here?" he inquired when he shut the door behind her, "You look a little anxious."  
  
"George it's these guests visiting from Tyra. They're…different." She began  
  
"Ah, the ones that not everyone believes are from Tyra? The ones that showed up this morning?" George asked  
  
"How in the world did you get that information so fast George?" Alanna asked incredulously.  
  
"You know as well as anyone that I have my ways. So what's bothering you about them?"  
  
"I'm not sure. They're just different. One is a very powerful mage, more powerful than Duke Roger I think and I'm afraid he might know my secret."  
  
"Are you afraid of him like you are the Duke?"  
  
Alanna glared at George, she hated that she feared Duke Roger. "No. He seems really nice and polite and I have no fear for him, like I do for Duke Roger. I'm just afraid he'll guess my secret."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have any fear for him. You're magic shields you from other mages and if you don't fear him and don't feel him poking around in your head I think you should be fine around him."  
  
"I guess you're right. But the girl that came with him has strange…animal magic…she also wears breeches." Alanna made a face.  
  
"Do I believe my ears? Is there something wrong with a woman wearin' breeches, from a lass posing as a lad?"  
  
Alanna scowled. "Of course I don't have a problem with her wearing breeches. It's just that none of the other Tyran ladies wear breeches."  
  
"What if she isn't from Tyra?"  
  
"Where would she be from then?"  
  
"Maybe that's a question you should be asking her." Alanna had no answer to this and made no effort to come up with one. George continued. "If I were you I would act natural around your guests and keep an eye on them. Maybe there's a link between them and the Duke, maybe they're just weirdoes. Meanwhile I keep my eyes and ears out as well."  
  
"You really think there might be a connection between them and the Duke?"  
  
"No, but I'm not ruling out any possibilities. If they meet the Duke see how they act around them. Ask Faithful." George pointed to the cat dozing on a chair.  
  
"Faithful won't tell me anything about them, but he knows something." Alanna sighed. George made her realize what she needed to do, something she would have realized herself, just not as quickly.  
  
"Thanks George. Sorry I dumped all my problems on you."  
  
"Anytime lass, anytime." George smiled his smile that he reserved just for her. The love in his eyes still made Alanna gasp, but it also warmed her. George bent down and kissed Alanna lightly, then straightened, still smiling.  
  
"Go lass, you should be getting back to the palace." George told Alanna. Alanna nodded and picked up Faithful. She walked briskly back to the palace, thinking all the way.  
  
*** end of interlude *** 


	4. BuffleBrained Ladies and Falsely Charmin...

Chapter four is finally out!!!! Yay!!! I have decided that this is going to be a ten chapter fanfic, so enjoy!! I don't know how many more chapters I will be able to get out before school starts :o( (grrr), but I'll see.  
  
  
Daine and Numair awoke refreshed and decided that they had better go to the palace tailors and get some clothes for the formal event that would be this evening. Directly after they had been woken up they received two notes from a palace runner. One note informed them that there would be a formal event tonight to honor (but not introduce) the Tyran guests and that they should go to the palace tailor for clothes. The other note simply said that a time and place had been arranged for Daine to give her demonstration. The time would be the second bell of the next morning and the place would be the practice courts for pages and squires.  
  
Daine and Numair walked deliberately to the palace tailor. Neither was very interested in being poked, measured, and prodded. As they neared the tailors the giggling of girls could be heard as clearly as if they stood next to them. That could only mean one thing: there were girls trying on dresses for the ball, lots of them. Daine and Numair both sighed, they were not in the mood to deal with buffle-brained, giggling monsters with prying eyes and whispering mouths. But they did not exactly have a choice, so they grudgingly entered the tailors. Eyes of all shapes and colors flew to them. Immediately afterwards the whispering began.   
  
Daine blushed as she caught bits of the conversations. "…why'd they come in together…" "…she's probably no better than she ought to be…" "…tall, dark, and handsome…" "Maybe I can get a dance with …" And the most common conversation bit she heard "…breeches? Who does she think she is?" Daine and Numair held their heads high as they walked past the whispering, giggling ladies. They walked straight to the tailor herself and told her what they wanted.   
  
The tailor was a willowy woman, with creases on her faces that gave her a serious look. She eyed them with her gray eyes looking them both up and down as she placed her hand on her hip. Her other hand strayed absently over the pincushion on the desk behind her.   
  
At first Daine thought that her stares were stares of disbelief or stares of superiority, but the tailor revealed the meaning of her stares when she finally spoke.  
  
"I'm thinking a short black tunic for you with a pale blue shirt, almost white, and black flowing breeches, instead of hose. I think black suits you and the blue will show off the blue flame pattern on your mages robe." She said with authority. She then turned to Daine and with the same authority told Daine what she would be wearing. "A blue gray dress, sleeveless, with a charcoal/dark blue shawl and…beaded embroidery. No breeches for a ball, miss" she said, waggling her finger at Daine and smiling. Her smile made her appear much less serious.  
  
Daine was rushed off to a fitting room filled with other girls and Numair was rushed into another room with a door that said 'MALE' on it. The girls in the room got suddenly quiet as Daine entered, following the tailor. Daine knew the reason for this sudden and awkward silence. They had been talking about her. Daine could feel the eyes on her as well as she could feel the red rising up into her face--partly from anger, partly from embarrassment.   
  
"Because of the lateness of this request you will have to have a dress already made, but, amazingly, we have a blue-gray dress at ready. The shawl will be made today. You will need to try it on because it surely will not fit you." The tailor spoke quickly as she handed Daine the beautiful dress, a pearly white shift, and stockings. Daine went to a dressing closet and put on the shift and stockings, leaving the dress off as she was instructed to. She walked out of the changing closet, feeling completely nude. Eyes flashed to her, seeing if she was as lovely as one person or another had said, seeing if she could be sleeping with all the men, as another person had mumbled. The rumors about Daine and Numair were flying already and the ladies were gossipmongers. They wanted to see if what they had heard was true.   
What they saw could be considered good or bad for Daine. They saw that she had a nice body, so they couldn't say she was ugly and that no man would want her, and so on and so forth. But they could use the state of her body as proof she was sleeping around. Plus they could see the scars across her arms, shoulders, and chest, so no doubt more rumors were already developing.  
  
Daine just sighed telling herself to get used to it. The ladies eventually ignored as her dress was fitted, but she did not like where their conversations went to: Numair. She tried not to clench her jaw too hard as one group of ladies discussed what it would take to get Numair with one of them. She tried not to yell at another group of ladies who were discussing marrying him as one of their new fantasies. She tried not to glare fiercely at, and sic animals on the biggest group of ladies who were discussing Numair's body: good points and bad.   
  
Finally the fitting was done and Daine was told she could pick up her dress in one hour. Daine walked out of the fitting room to find Numair waiting for her, in plain view of the ladies.   
  
"Numair they were all talking about you in there, and I hate it!"  
  
"Well then let's dispel ugly rumors and create ones more to our liking." Numair replied as he pulled her into her arms, dipped her back, and kissed her. The ladies were shocked.  
  
"I love you, sweet." Numair commented loud enough for the ladies to hear.  
  
"I love you, too." Daine retorted, smiling.  
  
Daine and Numair exited the fitting room leaving shocked ladies, whispering frantically, fantasies disappearing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That evening found Daine in her dress and Numair in his outfit, both looking ready for a ball. They entered the ballroom with Raoul and Gary. "Alan" was already there along with, Douglass, Sacherell, and Jonathan.   
  
As more people gathered, music began and couples danced. Daine and Numair were not in much of a mood to dance so they stood to the side of the room with an unhappy Raoul.  
  
"I formal events!" Raoul said with a passion, frowning. Daine and Numair just smiled, already well aware of this.   
  
Soon Raoul left to dance with a lady and Jonathan came over to the two, another man in tow. The man was clearly a relation to the prince. He had black hair and blue eyes, but his eyes were less sapphire and his hair was less coal-like.  
  
"Daine, Numair I would like to introduce to you, Duke Roger of Conte, my cousin. Roger this is, as you know, Veralidaine Sarrasri and Numair Salmalin." Jonathan introduced the trio to each other, completely oblivious to the hard, cold look in Numair's eyes he only got when he was angry. The Duke didn't notice, his attention was focused on Daine and he lifter her hand to his lips. Daine blushed, not accustomed to this, while the look in Numair's eyes got colder as he stiffly bowed and muttered, "Your Grace" through gritted teeth.  
  
Roger's attention shifted to Numair and a look of jealous surprise appeared, then was quickly replaced by a false charming look.   
  
"A pleasure to meet you both. And lady Veralidaine, I'm looking forward to seeing your Wild Magic demonstration. If you'll excuse me I have things to attend to." The duke said, false charm put on a little too heavily.  
"But Roger you—," Jonathan began, but he was cut short.  
  
"Things to do cousin, things to do." Was Roger's only reply as he walked off.  
  
"I don't know why he left so hurriedly, he was very anxious to meet you…well I hope this evening is finding you well?" Jonathan asked, using small talk to get over his confusion about Roger's actions. Just then a group of ladies began to inch closer and closer to the Prince, eyes fluttering and giggles escaping. Jon sighed quietly to Daine and Numair and rolled his eyes. He put on a polite smile and asked one of the ladies to dance.   
  
Numair looked over at Daine, she was frowning. "Are you frowning because of buffle-brained ladies, or falsely charming dukes?" He questioned lightly.  
  
Daine looked up, startled, she had been deep in thought. "More the latter than the former, but a bit of both." She answered, "I always frown at ladies like that, ladies with no thoughts in their heads, just flirting and hoping they'll be chosen for a bride so they can breed and die. But I always frown at them. I'm more frowning at the Duke, for some reason I him. My animal friends don't like him either. He makes me want to growl and bite him, then run to my burrow."  
  
"I don't like him either, he reminds me of …Ozorne." Numair remarked, getting a disgusted look on his face. Daine just shuddered at the thought of another Ozorne.  
  
Soon some young men came up to Daine, asking for a dance, and the ladies inched closer and closer to Numair, until he could hear them breathing. Good manners dictated that Daine had to dance with at least one of these men and Numair had to ask a lady to dance. Both deciding that they would rather not get in trouble for being rude, they obliged to the rules of good manners.  
  
After Daine had danced with a few young men, she claimed that she was dizzy and needed some fresh air. In truth she just wanted to get away from everybody and shape shift. She looked for Numair and found him being passed around from lady to lady. Someone who didn't know Numair very well might have mistaken the look on his face for one of happiness and pleasure. Daine knew better. She could see the flashing bits of disdain and displeasure appearing on his face from time to time, albeit he hid it well. Knowing that Numair would be stuck for a while, Daine snuck into the garden.  
  
As soon as she entered the beautiful place, bats flocked to her. They landed everywhere asking her questions and wondering what she was doing. Daine looked around to make sure no one was watching. The garden appeared to be empty. Daine got up from the bench she had been sitting on and moved to a bush. Quickly she thought of bats and her clothes dropped into a pile as she changed shape.  
  
Daine the bat flew out of the bush with the other bats, feeling the wind beneath her wings and the sounds in her ears. She continued to fly, until her sensitive ears picked up a sound she knew. A man, a tall man, 6'5. In breeches, a shirt, and a robe. Walking quickly into the garden.  
  
Daine knew she would be in trouble if Numair found her in bat shape so she flew to her clothes and, checking to make sure no one was looking, shape shifted back into them. She walked from out behind the bush just as Numair noticed her.  
  
"Magelet! Where were you? Some people are beginning to question your disappearance."  
  
"I told them I was going into the garden for some fresh air."  
  
"Well I think its time you went back in. By the way, how are the bats?" Numair asked the question so casually that Daine had no time to reflect on its meaning.  
  
"They're doing good, very friendly and…oh." Daine blushed realizing Numair had caught her.  
  
"Was the nighttime fly fun?" He asked eyebrows raised.  
  
"Sorry Numair. I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't resist. Flying out here is better than dancing in there."  
  
"I understand, but now we should probably go back inside."  
  
Daine nodded in agreement and they both entered the ballroom again. Spending the rest of the night ignoring others and just dancing with each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Roger walked to his rooms after meeting Daine and Numair. He made excuses to everyone he met along the way, saying he needed to retrieve something for the King. In reality he just needed to think. He did not believe that Daine and Numair were from Tyra. Daine had what sounded like a Gallan accent and did not dress like a Tyran. But Roger did not care so much about that. What he cared about were Daine and Numair's magics. Daine had a foreign powerful magic and Numair? Numair's Gift was more powerful than his, which could be very dangerous. Maybe he could expose something about these two, because if he didn't they might just mess up his entire plot.  
  
'More pawns.' Thought Roger. 'More pawns like Squire Alan.' 


	5. A Dangerous Question

CHAPTER FIVE A Dangerous Question  
  
Daine and Numair returned to their room late that night, exhausted from questions and dancing.  
  
They entered their room to find a still sulky-gray Kitten curled up asleep on scratched up blankets on the floor of the small room. Kitten had been very upset when Daine informed her that she could not leave the room or go to the ball.  
  
She had obviously taken out her feelings toward this new restriction on the blankets, but Daine and Numair were too tired to scold.  
  
They slept late the next morning, past the first bell and awoke with a start, feeling refreshed.  
  
Immediately they began to ready themselves and rushed to the outdoor practice courts of pages and squires, worried that they may be late and deciding that it was better to be on time and miss breakfast than be full and late.  
  
They arrived to find that practicing pages and squires were being ushered off the courts and that six cages and a post had been brought in.  
  
Daine could sense the distress of the animals within the cages and went directly to them, forgetting where she was and that people were watching.   
  
  
"Poor things!" she whispered as she peered inside each of the cages and greeted the occupants.  
  
  
In the first cage there were four frightened hawks, most likely from the palace mews.  
  
The next cage held an injured wolf, lying on its side whimpering.  
  
The third cage in the line up had a grizzly bear cub, crying for its mother.  
  
Three shivering hedgehogs were to be found in the fourth and smallest cage.  
  
The fifth cage housed five marmosets, cringing with fear and huddled in the corner of their enclosure.  
  
And in the sixth cage there was a lioness, the only calm animal, lazily licking her chops, and grumpily observing her surroundings.  
  
Next to the cages, tied onto the post that was brought in was an extremely cantankerous horse.  
  
Daine, not realizing that the second bell had rung and that she now had a large crowd filled with important nobles and scholars, as well as mages and others just plain curious, began to bathe the animals in reassurance.  
  
They calmed immediately and all was quiet, every eye (human and animal) was focused and Daine as she settled herself in front of the cages, preparing to compensate for the injustices and mistreatments they had faced.  
  
On the outside Daine appeared calm and merely like she was just helping animals because she could. But on the inside Daine was furious at the horrible treatment of these animals.  
  
She had expected better from this king, but she comforted herself with the thought that an ignorant fool may have caged these animals without the king's knowledge.  
  
She fully intended to express her indignation to Numair once she was done.  
  
Numair had realized early on the value in Daine not seeing the crowd, understanding that, albeit she may get embarrassed afterwards, while she was doing this first demonstration she would not be nervous.  
  
So when people arrived her instructed them to sit in the chairs provided, be quiet, and watch. Questions would be answered later.  
  
The crowd consisted of many people, but the main ones of interest were the King and Queen, Myles, Jon, Gary, Raoul, Douglass, Sacherell, "Alan", Roger, Alex, Delia (here not to watch the demonstration, but to flirt with Jon), and a hooded figure towards the back.   
  
A hooded figure with hazel eyes, a well-muscled chest, and brown hair that knew Alanna well and was up from the city (A/N: okay I gave enough hints, EVERYBODY who has read the Alanna books should well know who that certain hooded figure is!) to watch the mysterious new comers and make his own judgments for Alanna's sake.  
  
  
All eyes, as was said before, were on Daine as she settled herself in front of the cages. After introducing herself to the animals she took an inventory on who needed her the most at this moment.  
  
Swiftly deciding that it was the wolf she moved over to the second cage and opened it up. She slowly lifted the wolf out, so involved she was with what she was doing she failed to hear the gasp of surprise and the occasional whisper of 'I was sure that wolf would take her head off.' Only Jon, Gary, Raoul, and "Alan" remained unsurprised after having met Kitten and getting a preview demonstration.  
  
Daine placed the wolf's head onto her lap and stroked it gently as she took a "look" at what she was dealing with. The wolf had a broken paw, but it was a clean break.  
  
As she worked she told the wolf what she was going to do and asked how this paw had become in such a state.  
  
The wolf simply replied that he had been separated from his pack and got caught in a trap. A hunter came and put him in a cage, but now he was glad that such things had befallen him for now he had met Daine.  
  
Daine smiled at this, but then remembered how the wolf had been injured in the first place.  
  
Daine's anger grew.  
  
After healing the wolf Daine went onto the hawks, two of which had head trauma and all were very shaken up. As she worked the wolf walked or sat beside her, to the crowd's amazement.  
  
After the hawks were healed and told their story (while being put into the cage they had fought and were smacked on the head to keep them from biting and scratching, again Daine's anger grew) Daine went on to the horse, the wolf and hawks sat beside her watching.  
  
The horse had been trained for a bit by a young, hot-tempered fellow and now had sores all along his mouth, making him extremely irritable. Daine fixed him up in a snap and untethered him. He too did not run away, but instead stood beside Daine with the others.  
  
After the horse it came time to help the grizzly cub. She had been badly shaken up and wanted her mother. Daine calmed the cub, told her where she was, and promised to return her to her mother as soon as possible.  
  
The cub soon joined the others, very much contented. The four shivering hedgehogs and five cringing marmosets came next, all at once and, being uninjured only badly frightened, were soon calmed and happily sitting with the other animals.  
  
The lioness came last and it is a wonder that Daine did not hear the crowd at this moment for they set up a low pitched murmur and many gasps were to be heard, but so involved in her work Daine never heard a thing.  
  
Although the reason also could have been that her anger had become so immense that it was now a buzz in her ears so she failed to hear the crowd.  
  
The lioness came from the menagerie and was perfectly fine; spare a couple of bruises from a not-so-graceful transport to the area she was now in. Daine still healed the bruises and comforted the large cat until the lioness rub up against her affectionately and insisted she was fine.  
  
Now after this display of affection Daine was satisfied and her anger became the foremost thing on her mind.  
  
Turning to tell her woes to Numair she began saying in no kindly terms that whoever did this was to pay for their stupid, ignorant, foolish, doltish, and all around cruel way of treating animals. It was after stating this and fully turning around did Daine finally notice the crowd.  
  
Turning red from head to toe Daine gulped and laughed shakily, then she glared at Numair relating to him in no uncertain terms he would pay for not alerting her of her audience sooner.  
  
Although her opinion of Numair quickly changed as he saved her from more embarrassment and explained the true significance of her rash words. Now Numair was her savior…of a sort.  
  
"As you can see Daine's wild magic allows her to communicate with and heal animals. She can make animals listen to her through the will of her mind, but she rarely needs to, animals naturally listen to her. Besides healing and communicating she can shape shift. But like any power wild magic has its drawbacks. Daine can also feel the pain of any animal and is connected to them deeply, making her have an extreme dislike of cages and poor treatment of animals."   
  
The crowd seemed appeased after Numair's carefully chosen words and charming way of putting them together.  
  
Questions began to be asked and just as Daine and Numair were beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed the King interrupted.   
  
"I believe before questions we would like to see more demonstrations of Lady Veralidaine's power. Shape shifting for example." The King sat in his seat and the crowd became silent.  
  
Daine turned to the crowd of animals behind her and told them that they were to stay put. Then she shifted into the first animal that came to mind: an eagle.  
  
Numair moved the pile of clothes away to reveal a Bald eagle and the crowd again gasped in wonder.  
  
Daine the Eagle flew off and around, screeching once in awhile and finally landing on Numair's tunic-covered arm.  
  
"Daine also has the ability to combine different types of animals to make herself shape into one animal with many animals features." Numair announced to the crowd as Daine the Eagle jumped to the ground and shifted into and animal with the body of a lion, the head of a cheetah, the tail of a Kud Kud, and the legs/feet of an ocelot.  
  
The differences were apparent to even the most thickheaded of the crowd.  
  
"Daine has also gained the ability to shape her own head and vocal chords onto whatever animal she may be."  
  
At this time Daine shaped completely into a hawk, then she shifted the Hawk head into her own human one. She found that since she first learned to shape her own head onto a bird one it was the easiest to do, although she could do it as any animal, she preferred a bird.  
  
The gasps form the crowd had quickly changed form gasps of wonder to mingled gasps of wonder, chock, awe, and disgust.  
  
Daine jumped back to her clothes and shaped into a mouse then crawled in, slowly changing back to herself and back into her clothes.  
  
The crowd was silent.  
  
Forgotten was the earlier feel of irritation at this girl who had the nerve to yell at their king, a common born girl who felt she could make them in awe.  
  
It was now replaced by disbelief and questions that popped into the audiences' heads were soon voiced.  
  
Daine took over for Numair at this point. She had become slightly more comfortable with the audience after she awed them into silence and she could best answer their questions.  
  
"Have you always had your magic?" one man yelled.  
  
"Yes," Daine replied.  
  
"When did you learn how to use it?" A particularly shrill-voiced woman was heard to ask.  
  
"When I was thirteen I started learning, but my training has not ended yet. I'm still learning new things." Daine answered.  
  
"How is Master Salmalin connected to you?" One voice form the back asked and Daine had a suspicious feeling it was one of the ladies from the tailor's.  
  
At this moment Daine hesitated for a moment then glanced at Numair. Numair looked her straight in the eye and related to her the information Daine wanted to know. "I met Master Numair when I thirteen and he became my teacher. Since then he has also become one of my closest...friends."  
  
"How do you shape shift into animals?"  
  
"I just think about that animal, its habitat, and sometimes its thoughts. When I want to change back I think about myself."  
  
"Can you shape into [I any /I] animal?"  
  
"Any and every animal, except Immortals."  
  
"What do you mean by 'Immortals'?"  
  
"Griffins, Dragons, and such."  
  
And the questions continued until all were satisfied and the King and Queen were forced to leave. A majority of the audience left, but some stayed and talked to Daine and Numair.  
  
One such group that talked to Daine was Roger, Alex, and Delia, although Delia didn't do any talking and was not at all interested in the conversation.  
  
The topics ranged as the three conversed and Delia stood looking bored. Daine was extremely nervous throughout all the conversation. She was nervous about the Duke and Alex, but mainly the Duke.  
  
She hated him for some reason, but did not know why and she was afraid he would casually pry something out of her.  
  
Meanwhile the hooded stranger was conversing with "Alan" about something private, for they both talked quietly and in a corner where they could survey all of their surroundings.  
  
The crowd around Numair began to dissipate, and he started towards Daine, not liking leaving her alone with three people he did NOT trust.  
  
Suddenly Daine's fear became a reality as the Duke quietly asked a simple question.  
  
"Maybe you wouldn't mind telling me where you are [I really /I] from Lady Veralidaine of...Tyra."  
  
ooo, a semi-cliff hanger! The next Chapter should come out soon, i already have it all planned and half written!  
  
I would now like to take this time to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far!  
Martini-I continued and I hope to continue more often as well!  
  
  
Cherry-Alanna-I intend to add more A/J, probably in the next two chapters as well as a bit of an A/G A/J conflict in a future chappie  
  
Nazqulette- Thank you! I'm glad that you feel that way!  
  
Ahcool- I hope to finish this story soon, and thanks!  
  
Lia- Thank you, it's encouraging to hear such compliments on one's works!  
  
Alanna Black-You wrote plenty for me! Thanks!  
  
Eve of Mirkwood- definitely more, you said please after all! ;)  
  
Dragon Girl of Revlis- As always? Thank you! That's nice to hear! P.S. I already have something like that planned;) oh yes and glad to be a life saver  
  
Keita- I tried to make that clear, but it was hard. Yes they know he is evil and they do want to do something about it, but they are unsure of their place in this past. I will try to update more often! Thank you! Oh and "for the love of toast and everything on toast" I will try to come up with a better title! Suggestions are welcome:)  
  
Chopstix- I will keep going, thanks for the encouragement   
  
Ally- glad you think its cute and you like it so far!  
  
Scarlet Mage- Albeit that would be very interesting and probably quite humorous, it won't work with the ending I have planned, but maybe an alternate ending or a sequel should be in order?  
  
Lady Marianna- Thanks!  
  
Pen Pen- Why thank you, I enjoyed reading about the specific points you made about plots, characters, writing etc. That is always so helpful!  
  
Ali275-Expect more soon  
  
Kati-Thank you and I'm glad you liked it, don't worry there is more A/G coming in the nest chapter!  
  
Barannilwen- I'm glad that my story isn't just empty words, but intriguing! Thanks for the encouragement and for being the first reviewer (not like I don't appreciate everyone else's reviews, because I do immensely, but come on…it was my first review! ;)) 


	6. A New Discovery

Here was me when I checked my new chapter of my story. *Do double take* *make Sccoby Doo confused noise* "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" Followed closely by hysterical laughter. I'm still wiping my eyes!   
  
Sorry for the mix up. That was NOT the intended chapter for updating. So....uh...just forget that this one even exists. K? Alright...  
  
Again I apologize!!!!  
  
Here's the real chapter!  
  
Inspiration strikes. It's ten o'clock and I'm full of chocolate to keep me going. Maybe that's the key to fighting writer's block! I hope this settles your craving for a new chapter everybody!  
  
Daine's heart flickered for a moment in her chest.   
  
Her breathing came loud in her ears.   
  
Her mouth opened slightly, trying to form the words that were stopped in her throat. Stopped by the fact that the Duke having guessed her secret was inconcievable to Daine.  
  
Seconds ticked by in what seemed like an endless moment. Life was suspended.  
  
Daine dimly noticed Numair walking towards her, anger --and a bit of fear as well-- evident in his face. Evident in his stride. Evident in his body language.   
  
If Numair had been a wolf, Daine would have known a fight to the death was going to break out.  
  
He really loves me... This stray thought seeped into Daine's mind just as she registered that she needed to say something to the sneering Duke before her.  
  
But even as mind registered, body was still numb, still unable to react.  
  
Just as Daine thought she was doomed, courage blossomed in her heart. Anger enveloped her.   
  
The blood that flowed in her veins carried with it unexplained anger at its mightiest.  
  
Daine's head snapped up.  
  
She held her head high, and looked down her nose at the Duke.   
  
A look of disgust filled her face and words filled with the ice that was the opposite of the heat of her anger, bubbled to her mouth.  
  
"How dare you." Daine let loose. These first words, quiet as the ocean were merely the calm before the storm.  
  
"How dare you insult me like that!" Daine had no idea where the words were coming from, but she was grateful for the break in the silence and the oppurtunity to cover up what the Duke may have revealed.  
  
"I would never expect such accusations from a Duke! How could you dare accuse me of being fraudulent! I have never been more insulted. You sir are scum! You dare threaten peace of countries for your little...your little game of guess! And I said good day sir!"  
  
At this Daine spun on her heel and began to walk off.  
  
Numair, who by the time Daine began her outburst was at the Duke side, lowered himself to the Duke's level.  
  
"You come near her again, you threaten her in anyway, you talk with her again..." Numair let the fierce glare he gave finish his threat.  
  
Once Daine was turned away the Duke failed to notice the wild fear in Daine's eyes, the shakiness of her step. Yet these did not escape the attention of George and Alanna.  
  
As Numair caught up with Daine, she whispered to him.  
  
"That was a close one Numair! He almost found out the truth...then where would we be?"  
  
"But the important thing is that he didn't." Numair replied.  
  
They walked to their rooms, whispering the whole way.  
  
Alanna and George eyed each other skeptically. They had caught enough of the conversation to have their suspicions confirmed: Daine and Numair were not from Tyra.  
  
"After what you've told me George, and after what we've just seen, I don't think their in league with the Duke." Alanna whispered to George. "I'm going to confront them and find out the truth!"  
  
As Alanna turned to go George grabbed her hand.  
  
"Just be careful lass. Don't want anythin' to happen to you. Remember he's still a powerful mage."  
  
Alanna smiled at George and took away her arm, uncomfortable with the way George made her feel.  
******************************************  
Daine and Nuamir entered their rooms, closing--but not locking-- the doors behind them. Adrenaline was coursing through their veins.  
  
"That was a close one." Numair said when they had calmed slightly.  
  
"Too close." Daine murmured into Numair's chest. She leaned heavily on him, grateful for his presence.  
  
Suddenly Daine remembered her previous stray thought. She looked up into the depths of Numair's eyes.  
  
Then she was up on her tiptoes and kissing him passionately on the mouth.  
  
Numair was slightly surprised by this, but responded with zeal.   
  
His hands roamed over her back and butt, stopping here and there. They paused a moment for air, then continued.  
  
With each passing moment the passion mounted.  
  
Then Numair had Daine's shirt off and pressed slightly on her, guiding her towards the bed. Daine responded to this by removing Numair's shirt.  
  
Adding slight pressure, Numair pushed Daine onto the bed. Daine playfully scooted away from him and smiled impishly. Numair went after her and caught her lips with his own.   
  
Again her pressed her onto the bed.  
  
Daine could feel the passion inside her and was aware of nothing else.  
  
That is until she heard a small "oh" coming from the doorway.   
  
Daine opened her eyes.   
  
There stood Alanna.  
*************************************  
Quickly Daine shoved Numair off of her.   
  
He fell none to gracefully to the ground, but then noticed their visitor.  
  
As Numair and Daine looked at Alanna, Daine couldn't help but react.  
  
"Alanna!"  
  
Alanna's eyes became wider, and Daine clapped her hands to her mouth, realizing her mistake.  
Oooooooo! What's gonna happen! Sorry this took so long to get out! But now my schoolwork and writer's block have been lifted slightly. I hope to add mroe soon!  
XOXOXOXO  
  
Laxie_79- Thanks for the encouragment!  
  
Anonymous- I will try to update more often!  
  
kat- Glad you like it so much!  
  
SPLITPEA (I KNOW,RANDOM, IT'S TEMPORARY)- I know threat when I hear one:) I will try to update more often I promise! It's good to hear that you "LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE" it.  
  
SPLITPEA (I KNOW,RANDOM, IT'S TEMPORARY)- Apology accepted. No hard feelings.  
  
SecretKeeper- will do!  
  
DevilsChick- Don't die! Here it is and I will try to add another chappie again soon!  
  
Martini- Well...you did say please ;)  
  
SPLITPEA- Weeeeelll, if you really love my fanfics that much I guess I'll update again!  
  
Reaya- I'm trying :)  
  
ladyknight- Okay ladyknight's sister. Thanks for your review. it is greatly appreciated!  
  
kitten55- thank you *blushes*  
  
~Now these next reviews were for the mixed up wrong chapter upload.  
  
bojanglesbiscuit  
  
[i um...this didn't really make sense, where did the harry potter people come from! this is a really good fic and i was happy you updated but then the new chapter was wierd. /i]  
  
Sorry for the mix up! Hope you liekd the REAL chapter!  
  
sitting dragon  
  
[i uh... is this the right chapter? where did the people from HARRY POTTER come from?  
well, anyway, great story! keep writing /i]  
  
The harry potter people came form a little mix up that comes from having too many documents labeled "chapter six"  
  
Divine-Bovines  
  
[i Ok I like it, but what's with harry potter? Just stick to tortall and keep writing /i]  
  
Glad you liked it anyway! i will stick to tortall!  
  
SecretKeeper   
  
[i (gives writer a VERY dirty look) It was time you updated!  
Weird chappy- continue anyway. /i]  
  
Sorry for the wierd chapter! I'll try to update again soon! I know I'm really bad at being punctual with that! 


	7. An announcement

heh heh heh  
  
tricked ya!  
  
Bet you thought this was a new chapter!  
  
Sorry but its not. Juts an announcement.  
  
*clears throat!*  
  
I will not update again until I get atleast 65 reviews!   
  
(this gives me a little time to work out the girl talk between Daine and Alanna that comes next! I think I'm gonna base it after some actual conversations between me and my friends)  
I also added this announcement because I needed to add something so my story would appear towards the top so people could read the correct chapter!  
  
I'll write soon!   
  
XOXOXOXO  
  
Daine 


	8. The Secret Comes Out

For once my slowness in updating is not my fault! Ha! I was unable to get onto Fanfiction.Net because our internet was being stupid. But it's all fixed now! And I thank you all for your wonderful well-over 65 reviews!! *sheds a tear* thank you, thank you...*sobs* :)  
  
Schoooooooooool's out, for the summer! Schoooooooooooool's out forever!  
  
The Secret Comes Out...  
  
Now it was Alanna's heart's turn to flicker in her chest.   
  
Her hands became clammy and she could feel the sweat coursing down the sides of her head, getting dangerously near her eyes.  
  
"Wh-What did you say?" Alanna asked trying to cover up anything she might have revealed.  
  
"I think you'd best tell her magelet." Numair said with a sigh, walking over to Alanna and guiding her away from the door.   
  
He then turned around and closed it, making sure that he locked it in the process.  
  
Daine swallowed hard and looked at the floor, trying to gather her thoughts.  
  
"We know who you really are." She said at last.   
  
"We know that you are really a girl and that your real name is Alanna. We know what you are trying to accomplish by disguising yourself as a boy."  
  
"How?" It was the only word Alanna could manage to get out at this point.  
  
"Ummm...Numair?" Daine turned to look at Numair, unsure of what to say.   
  
Her eyes pleaded for guidance.  
  
Those eyes that looked so deeply into his soul and stirrd emotions he had not known he had had before he met her.  
  
Eyes that could make him completely lose himself.  
  
Numair had not forgotten what had just gone on unfinished between them moments earlier.  
  
Numair shook himself from his reverie.  
  
Numair sighed a small sigh to himself.   
  
One part of Daine he loved was how she could still have insecurities about herself after all she had done.   
  
It just went to show how modest she was.  
  
"Well, that's an interesting story. We know who you really are because...well we're from the future. The future Tortall that is. We aren't from Tyra as I think many have guessed. My name is Numair Salmalin and I am the only black robed mage of Tortall. This is Daine, she is Tortall's, and the world's, only wildmage. I was performing an experiment and us getting sucked into the past was the end result."   
  
Numair bit his lip slightly, waiting for Alanna's reaction to this explanation.  
  
"I don't believe you." This was the exact reaction Numair expected.  
  
"I don't expect you to, but it is the truth. Ask us, or perhaps you should use your magic to see if we are lying. I think by now you should have that ability."  
  
Alanna eyed these visitors, not at all trusting them   
  
How could they have figured out her secret? It was impossible...Unless...Could they be telling the truth? Alanna wondered to herself.   
  
She decided it couldn't hurt to atleast test to see if they were lying.   
  
Alanna reached inside herself for her ball of magic.   
  
She concentrated until she was able to perform the spell necessary for identifying truths and falasies.  
  
"We are from the future Tortall." Numair repeated, seeing through his magic that she had the spell set up.  
  
Alanna breathed in deeply.   
  
There had been no flare of magic.   
  
They were telling the truth.   
  
Alanna sat down hard on the floor, fighting a faint.  
  
This can't be happening! she thought, while trying to keep her grip on the reality around her.  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short. i will try to gett he next one out soon! I decided to wait till the next chapter for the Daine-Alanna conversation. A/J fans, your turn is next!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! 83 reviews! I'm touched!  
  
Forget-me-not~ I could never forget about you guys!! Sorry for the slwness of my updating! i will try harder!!! Thanks for the review!  
  
Cair~ Will do!  
  
Revlis~ Would you like me to write? ;o)  
  
bojanglesbicuit~ thank you!  
  
DevilsQt~ Please don't die on me! You were one of my 65 reviews! :)  
  
Reaya~ Thank you...Thank you! Two reviews, the same, but two nonetheless!  
  
S.D.~Thanks! 65 reviews! Wooooo!!!!  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88~ Must I? Oh I guess you're right! :)  
  
Eirias~ I count every review! If you take enough time to review ten times I figure that's as good as nine other people updating!  
  
Cherry-Alanna~ Thank you #60! there will be more a/j in the next chapter! I will read your fics, thanks for the suggestion!  
  
supersweet0052~ Sorry for not e-mailing you! Its on my list of things to do1 But my e-mail, like my internet, is suffering from a dumb streak, i may have to wait for my tech-guy brothers to return home to get it working again. Sorry! :)  
  
claire~ Thank you! Sorry that this isn't really really really really really really really really soon!  
  
Marini~ Thank you #62! No insanity for you!  
  
hello~ thank you, i will try to update soon  
  
atreides~ i'm gald that my story is interesting!  
  
carolinus took~ alright!  
  
Martini~ #65!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is the point where i should have updated, but my Internet had different ideas...  
  
kitten55~ If you can't stand that cliffie...oh just you wait! Thank you for the review!  
  
Lea Liona~ the "bestest" story? Thank you!!!  
  
Lea Liona~ you flooded my e-mail! :)  
  
lissie~ I think I can manage that!  
  
Dawnlady~ Wow! Thnak you! What id your language, if you don't mind me asking? Thats the good thing about the internet, it really doesn't matter what language you speak or where you're from! :) What side were you on? :)  
  
kitten 55~ desperation will get you no where! :) just kidding! Thanks for the review!  
  
Rachael Dean~ was that a threat? ;o) i'm sorry, I tried to update after 65, but I think my internet hates you guys!  
  
Martini~ I'm trying!  
  
Martini~ Has it really been a month? i'm sorry... ;( i pledge to try harder! 


	9. A Long Conversation

See? Much faster this time!  
  
A Long Conversation...  
  
Oh yes, and some of the characters may be a little OOC, i apologize ahead of time, I just needed to get some a/j in here for some certain reviewers...*cough* Cherry-Alanna *cough*  
  
"Put your head between your knees." Daine suggested to an almost fainting Alanna.   
  
Alanna did so to find that it worked. She was able to hold her faint.  
  
"Thank you. Where did you learn that?"  
  
Daine blushed. "Well...you taught me."  
  
Suddenly Alanna was reminded of why she almost fainted in the first place.   
  
The red head went between to shaky knees once again.  
  
"I'm sorry Alanna. I didn't mean to scare you or anything."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"Maybe if we talked about it, you'd feel better. You probably don't have much female contact, or conversation. But with the ladies around here, I wouldn't blame you." Daine added as an afterthought.  
  
"That...that sound great." Alanna told Daine, almost relieved to be able to talk to a sensible girl.  
  
At that moment a sleepy Kitten stretched her way out from under the bed, where she ahd been sleeping for almost two days.  
  
"Kitten! You finally decided to make an entrance?" Daine smiled as her dragon-child trilled and cooed, then rubbed her scaly head against Daine's leg.  
  
"Why don't you go say hello to Numair?" Daine asked her charge.  
  
Kitten ambled over to Numair and grabbed his pant leg, a new gesture she learned to ask to be picked up.   
  
Numair bent the down and picked up the dragon, scratching her lightly.  
  
"Numair, could you...?" Daine asked her gentle giant.  
  
Numair smiled. "Certainly."   
  
He walked over to Daine in two strides, kissed her head, and walked out the door, Kitten still in his arms.  
  
Daine smiled slightly to herself.  
  
Alanna noticed this and decided that she would take advantage of this girl-to-girl talk to ask some questions.   
  
After all Daine had said that they knew each other...but how good of friends were they in the future?  
  
Daine?" Alanna asked, bringing Daine back to the present...or past to be exact.  
  
"Oh, sorry. What would you like to talk about?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering...Are we friends in the future?"  
  
Daine smiled. "Yes, we are friends and good ones if I do say so myself."  
  
"I was just wondering. So you are comfortable answering my questions and talking with me?"  
  
"Yes, of course! You can ask whatever...except about specifc things about your future. that would ruin the fun for you."  
  
"That's fine by me. I was wondering though...about you...and him." Alanan jerked her head towards the door that Numair had just used to exit.  
  
Daine blushed deeply and cleared her throat.  
  
"Well. He was my teacher and then we became really good friends. One day, when we were uh, traveling, I fell off a cliff."  
  
Alanna raised her eyebrows.  
  
Daine blushed more. "He got grabbed by some rock creature and I stepped back to shoot the thing with my bow when the ledge I was on crumbled beneath me." Daine explained. "I fell into a river and when I got out of it I was really disoriented. I stepped right into a spidren trap."  
  
"Spidrens? They sound familiar."  
  
"Spidrens are large spiders with human heads."  
  
"I remember Myles telling us about them." Alanna shuddered a little.  
  
"Well, I was stuck in their webs. I tried shape shifting to no avail. Then the spidrens came. Three of them. Just as the spidrens were deciding on my fate Numair came and killed them all."  
  
Alanna smiled at the look on Daine's face as she told the story.  
  
"Numair I guess thought I was dead, so when I climbed out of the trap he was really happy to see me. We hugged and then, well...we've been together ever since."  
  
Alanna smiled as she thought of her own romance, the way Jon was with her.   
  
Feeling a bit of a blush creeping up, Alanna bowed her head slightly.   
  
Yet this did nothing to help the blush escape Daine's attention.   
  
Daine saw now maybe was a time to seek a little revenge for the embarassment she had just suffered.  
  
"And what of your love life Alanna? Hmmm?" Daine asked slyly, allowing herself a small smile of victory when Alanna's blush deepened.   
  
Alanna had only now become a little more comfortable with the situation between her and Jon.   
  
She wasn't sure whetehr she would be able to talk about it yet.   
  
Alanna looked at Daine, ready to dispute anything.   
  
But when Alanna saw the friendly trust in the girl's eyes, something pulled at her.   
  
She felt as if she knew this girl, somewhere else, some other time.   
  
Briefly she contemplated the fact that in the future she knew Daine and maybe that's why she seemed so familiar.   
  
Alanna shook herself from these thoughts.   
  
If she continued to think about them she would get a amssive headache.   
  
She didn't want to hear more things from Daine that she herself had said, but had no recollection of saying.  
  
"There is someone. I care about him a lot." Alanna began.  
  
"And who might that be?" Daine prodded, preparing to hear George's name.  
  
"Jon."  
  
"What?" Daine asked, shocked.   
  
She had heard that once Alanna and Jon had been lovers when Alanna was his squire, but had dismissed this as court rumors.   
  
To hear, from Alanna nonetheless, that this was true was very shocking.  
  
"You didn't know?" Alanna asked, confused.  
  
"I never asked you about it." Daine replied.  
  
"So that means...I'm not with Jon in the future?"  
  
"I never said that! Let's just steer clear of that for awhile. Tell me about you and Jon." Daine said, wishing to not reveal anything to Alanna.  
  
"Alright." Alanna said, clearing her head of the perplexities of her future.   
  
"He first kissed me after I was injured in the war with Tusaine. Then on my seventeenth birthday he told me he loved me and that we belonged together."   
  
Alanna's mind returned to that fateful day.   
  
She could remember the way Jon's hands felt on her skin, the longing she felt for him.   
  
The way she felt safe in his arms and the way her lips almost hummed when he kissed her.   
  
She remembered when she told him that she was scared and he said he was scared too.  
  
Then they went to his room and he carressed her and made her feel like she was the only one he could ever love.   
  
They'd been sleepong in the same bed ever since.   
  
Suddenly Alanna couldn't wait for dark to fall. (A/N okay, too much A/J mush here, can't...write...more...:))  
  
"We too have been together ever since." Alanna continued. "It just scares me sometimes because I know he's going to be King, but I don't want to be Queen." Alanna finsihed.  
  
"That would be a scary thought." Daine agreed.  
  
"Oh really?" Alanan asked, starting to laugh  
  
Dainer began to giggle uncontrollably.   
  
The two girls spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and talking.   
  
Having a good time between old friends.  
  
Did you like it? There will be more A/J and A/G in future chapters. The next chapter may take awhile to come out, because I'm not sure where I'm going to go with it yet. 


	10. Daine and the Duke

Hey hey, I'm back! I have tried to write this chapter a few times, and only now am I satisfied with it enough to put it up. It's still not exactly what I wanted, but it's alright I guess... oh yes, I decided to try something new, so this chapter is written slightly differently.  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers who haven't yet lost faith in me, even though I take forever and a half to update!  
  
Chapter Nine: Daine and the Duke  
  
It was evening and Daine was exhausted.   
  
After a demonstration and hours of talking with Alanna, Daine should have gone to bed...but she was glad she hadn't. There had been an interesting course of events after talking with Alanna.  
  
Alanna had just been saying how she should take her leave, when Numair and George had burst in.   
  
George had apparently become worried when Alanna didn't return and had gone to seek her out after it had been awhile.   
  
As he was making his way stealthily towards Daine and Numair's rooms, a returning Numair happened across him.   
  
As George pressed his ear against the door, Numair came running up, trying to tell him what had happened, to save a whole lot more explaining.   
  
George saw Numair and began to slip into the room, Numair tearing after him and almost bowling him over.   
  
It did end up taking a lot more explanations, but eventually everything was sorted out. George was satisfied that Alanna was safe and that Daine and Numair hated Duke Roger as much as everyone else that could see through him.   
  
As the talking ended and minds turned to climbing into beds, Alanna, Daine, and Numair decided to accompany the "old man" with mischevious hazel eyes, and un-old-man-like cat agility who had suddenly appeared next to them in the place of George back to the city.   
  
The walk to the gates was an uneventful one and George returned to the Dancing Dove with a full mind and many things to do on the morrow.   
  
  
  
Alanna, Daine, Numair even made it back to the palace before trouble came.   
  
On later consideration, some would say it was Daine being God-born that attracted it, some would say that it was the Duke's conniving mind, and still others would say it was a mere coincidence, but in the home stretch, Daine ran into trouble.   
  
Alanna had bade the couple good night and trotted back to her rooms, not wanting to be late, for curfew and Jonathan.   
  
No sooner had she left than a page ran up to Numair and told him that the king wished to speak to him, seeing how he was so powerful.   
  
A few brief suspicions crossed his mind, but he did not voice them. After giving Daine a meaningful look Numair left witht he page and Daine was all alone.  
  
Something told Daine in the back of her mind that she should hurry back to her rooms.   
  
But before she could make another move, the last person she wanted to meet came over to her.  
  
The Duke asked Daine if she wouldn't mind giving a demonstration to his class the next day, since he taught maic to the students.  
  
Daine was just about to open her mouth with a firm 'No thank you, I'm busy tomorrow,' when three things came over her, in succession.   
  
The first was a sleepy feeling and a feeling that she must say 'yes, I'd be delighted' to the Duke.   
  
The cause of this was the jewel the Duke was fiddling with.   
  
The next was a clambering from the animals that she must not say yes and must shake herself out of this. The animals could sense through Daine what was going on and did not like it.   
  
The third and final was from Daine herself. Something deep inside her telling her she should tell the Duke yes, but only under her conditions.  
  
"That could be an interesting demonstration, but only if my animals and Numair could come with me." Was what Daine ended up telling the Duke, and she could tell the voice deep inside her was pleased.  
  
Now the Duke was shocked and a bit of fear of Daine and her power began to creep over him.   
  
He had expected her to say what she told him to say, but instead she had broken free and said something entirely different.   
  
And now she was aware of what he had been trying to do and she was going to protect herself in his classroom.   
  
After this the Duke hurried away, with some lame excuse.   
  
And Daine was left barely breathing still alone in the hall.   
  
She walked back to her rooms and saw Numair was already there. Apparently the page had led him on a wild goose chase.   
  
Numair eventually corneered the boy and found he had been sent by someone before the boy fainted.   
  
Numair had hurried back to the rooms, but had gone a way so that he had not seen the confrontation between Daine and the Duke.   
  
When Daine had told him, Numair was furious. Knowing all too well of the magnitude of the stunt the Duke had just tried to pull.   
  
After a few minutes of ranting Daine silenced him with a kiss. Numair went to bed with no complaints.   
  
Yet long after Numair went to sleep, Daine lay awake thinking of all that had happened.  
  
The major plot will come into play in the next chapter. You'll just have to be patient! :)  
  
Thanks again to all those who reviewed, I would answer you individually, but at this point in time ff.net is down and I would like to get this chapter up as soon as the problem is fixed, so I won't take the time to answer you all. Just think though, because of it I got this chapter out slightly earlier than I would have otherwise. Take that as a show of my appreciation. Thank you everybody! You all know who you are! ;o)  
  
Sincerely,   
  
Daine   
  
^ ^  
  
- -  
  
o  
  
Look at the cute wolfie! Love the wolfie! Place unnecessary adoration on the wolfie...I said place it!!! ;)  
  
Hee hee, I'm a little too hyper! 


	11. Reasons Why I Haven't Been Updating and ...

Another Author's Note!  
  
Sorry Guys!  
  
I just decided to post this to let you know why I haven't been updating and why I won't be for a little bit.  
  
First of all I've been working a lot! Babysitting from 7 am- 5pm mondays, wednesdays, and Fridays, tuesdays and thursdays I do a different job. This is all in effort to gain money so I can afford a car by November. That is basically what's been eating up a lot of my time. But recently i've been EXTREMELY busy.  
  
Here's what I've been doing in August:  
  
Feel free to stop reading at any time, but it does explain exactly why I haven't been updating.  
  
Monday 4th-I worked an extra long day  
  
tuesday 5th-I celebrate Sister's Day with my sister, I was out of town all day  
  
wednesday 6th- I studied all morning and in the afternoon I took my written driver's test, i passed and celebrated  
  
thursday 7th- I worked my other job and practiced driving  
  
friday 8th- i took my practical driving test, and i passed, I worked a few hours, then celebrated by driving into town and running errands  
  
saturday 9th- I had to go to fairgrounds and clean the dog barn in preparation for our county fair, then, since my mom and I already drove an hour to get there, we went to see a movie (Pirates of the Carribean)  
  
Sunday 10th-monday 11th- i packed for my dogs and myself for County fair  
  
Tuesday 12th- i spent the day grooming dogs, and rejoicing that I got to see my sister again before I left for fair  
  
Wednesday 13th- I finished getting the dogs together, then I went to the fairgrounds, check in, and then I went to an orthodontist appt. where I found out that Wednesday the 27th i get my braces off  
  
thursday 14th- sunday 17th- I was at county fair all day, every day competing with my dog  
  
monday 18th- I recooperated from fair and helped my sister pack for college, and I also rearranged my room with my sister's help, the last time I get it until November :_(  
  
tuesday 19th- finished helping my sister pack, went swimming in the river with her the last time until next summer, again :_(, went into school and fixed class schedule  
  
Wednesday 20th- said goodbye to my sister at 4 am, went to work at 7 am, got done at 5pm, cried a lot, missed my sister a lot, etc. etc.  
  
And that's where I am now, sad, miserable, and slightly depressed So until I ghet over my sister leaving for college I won't update, everytime I try it comes out a little to depressing for me, plus next week I start soccer practice, get my braces off, and Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers comes out, which I still have not seen  
  
So anyway, that's where I leave you, please don't bug me too much about updating, you'll only flood my e-mail  
  
Toodles,  
  
Daine  
  
^ ^  
  
- -  
  
o 


End file.
